HYDRA
by Ciriajacobs
Summary: I kept staring at my left arm; tiny shiny black scales protruded from the tips of my fingers, nails becoming grey to black as time passed..It slowly but surely crawled upwards, enveloping my left arm. 'Not good' I whispered.A pair of one red another brown, eyes... stared at me ...I realize, it was the mirror I was staring back at. 'Oh, Shit.' OcxPeter OcxOtto (TheAmazingSpiderman2)
1. Invisible Neighbor

**READERS: I do not own the Spider-Man franchise or anything related to it, nor am I gaining any profit by creating this fiction. I absolutely have no intend of changing the original plot and this written product is only for entertainment purpose. The franchise belongs to its rightful owners and the oc used in this story belongs to me.**

* * *

**_CHUUNIBYOU_-A Japanese slang term which roughly translates to "Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome". People with chuunibyou either act like a know-it-all adult and look down on real ones, or believe they have special powers unlike others.**

* * *

** OMG. I am such a loser. What am I doing? Not updating the uncompleted chapters of my other stories and now starting a new one to ultimately dump it into my useless pile of unfinished, crappy fanfics. Oh, no,no,no…Ishaa (That's my pet name by the way), what are you doing?!**

**Me: Writing a fic with that same old crappy, smelly plot with a whiny, good-for-nothing teenage girl (Aalia) who get's awesome-out-of-the-world-not-even-xmen-has powers and who'll eventually fall in love with*Ahem! Ahem!* and then get herself stuck in a sticky situation just like what happens in any average hormone-hyped fangirl story. *Puffs out chest proudly***

**Harry: So you're gonna torture us and force us to fall for your oc and do **_**things **_**we do not want to do? *Shivers***

**Me: Damn straight.**

**Peter: Oh god, my spidey senses *Cries***

**Otto: Oh, sweet dear lord…**

**Flo *Octavius' female actuator*: KILL HER! *Harry, Larry, Moe: HELL YEAH!***

**Peter, Harry & Otto : *Cracks knuckles* **

**Me: *Gulps* I—Enjoy the story! Bye! *Runs for her life***

* * *

**NOTE: This story will progress under Aalia's P.O.V and the ones written in italics for eg- **_'example'_ **are Aalia's louder thoughts... **

* * *

My bed shook as I shifted my body left to get a good position to sleep. It was a nice weather to sleep; it was raining. The light thumping of the rain that echoed in my room was something eerily warm and dizzy. I just wanted to poke my head out of the window and open my mouth and taste the falling droplets of rain. I imagined how serene and peaceful yet excited it would feel. But, I was too cozy in my little bed to make the effort of crawling out of my warm cocoon, I curled my toes and decided to coil into a ball, my head strutted out just enough to breath and of course to hear the music of the rain. The bed was so small that if I wanted to keep one of my legs inside then the other one would automatically fall out, therefore, curling up in a ball with both legs crisscrossed, my boxers (Yeah, I wear boxers, they _are _comfy) arched up higher as I struggled inside my cocoon to take out the toe of my left foot that got stuck inside a hole of my mattress.

"Stupid, Dingy Apartment." I cursed sleepily as I toiled with my blanket.

_Srshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_The rain, ah, I love it….The noise sounds….so peaceful yet busy…' _I thought.

With much tactical thinking and shifting, I somehow poised my body on my bed (which does not deserve the name itself). After a couple of minutes of fulfillment I shut my eyes again and tried to think about anything which would make me sleep; getting the latest iPhone apps for free etc etc... I pressed my knees harder against my chest and breathed in and out in a steady pace.

_Srshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

Slowly my mind wandered around random things and I sighed in pleasure as the dreamy slumber welcomed me.

The room felt pleasantly cool and a gush full of air entered my room along with tiny pearls of water through my window, my hair danced and my feet tingled. Thanks to the huge window present just above my bed, my room was now as cool as an air-conditioned room. The nature really amuses me. How can the man-made scientific hogwash discovery out run the mighty nature? I am a nature loving girl by the way.

_Srshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_The thunder cracks…' ._

_Srshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_Thunders cracks again… loudly, this time…'_

I froze, both terror and curiosity beginning to stir inside my sleepy mind, I was sure that something was happening—_fuming _in the middle of the city.

_Srshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'…_the distinct noise of police vehicles…' _

'_Something is wrong… I can feel it..' _

I turn around in my bed, contemplating on the situation. I face palmed mentally on my childish curiosity; I mean, whatever was happening was none of my business until and unless I get to sleep peacefully and safely under a roof, right? Surprisingly, I was no drowsier than that I was before a couple of minutes ago; I was getting those weird chuunibyou feelings… You know, those feeling in which you let your mind construct outrageous yet incredibly mysterious situations. I loved thinking about witches and huge castles usually when it rained, the weather set up the mood and all… I guess it's a result of watching and reading excessive supernatural fictions, my mother would always pester me saying that I have to think 'less' and 'work' more. It would make me giggle; well, hypothetically thinking, if the term 'work' is meant by sitting on a table for hours without any movement with your eyeballs glued over some academics books then I think the social psychology has a lot to change. (What's the value of work when there is no displacement per time? That's why I still _do _study, but while preferring enjoying ways of doing so).

In reality, my mother_ failed_ to understand this theory.

I would've done that, you see, sit there all night long like ever-so-efficient Peter Parker or I would've simply go with the flow and ignore each word my mom said, just like Mary Jane Watson. Though I doubted my abilities associated with 'going with the flow', I hardly get a person to talk to me. Don't get me wrong or something, I _do _try ok? But, well, I can't change my whole personality just to get fit inside this social circle because neither I am a redhead or a girl like Mary Jane having a sweet voice. I guess that's the reason I liked Parker, it seemed like he understood me, appreciated me and more than anything, he gave me respect.

I liked him, I suppose.

Peter Parker is a, No—_was_ a social outcast. He _used_ to be one, and though it may sound traitorous of me thinking this; I was kind of very happy with that, the reason being that he at least had no one but me to talk to, thinking of the past, he was also an incredible teacher… But now, that he has changed, well, at least to a minimum extend (through the social perspective) starting after that little incident when he beat Flash (which was totally out of the blue) he started getting distant…

Parker now, does not wear his specs, he looked like a complete dork in those horn-rimmed specs (ah, look who's saying…) at that time, but now that he has decided not to wear them (I was surprised by this fact), he looks…um, cute (I didn't say that, did I?)

I am afraid of talking to him now, not sure how he'll react…

Well, the really difference is before that unfortunate accident happened, it was that day after the visit from the genetic laboratory with his friend Harry Orborn, the day next he did that thing which Peter Parker was so _very _unlikely to do; yup, Parker _beat _up a bully. Uhuh, I was awe-struck. A couple of days (maybe ten or twenty day perhaps?) later after that horrible incident in which he lost his beloved uncle, his personality _changed. Completely….._

And, surprisingly and _coincidently_ something for the first time was born, something that shook my chuunibyou-self to the core; a masked superhero (with blue and red catchy tights) was born.

Also, _affectionately_ called as the _Spider-Man._

'_I hear sirens, they are close-by. Why in the hell people do this? Can't a person get a peaceful hour to rest? Hell, can't they bid themselves and us some time of peace?_'

After that, Mr. Peter Parker was a changed man. We were now beyond high-school pass-outs, him being a photographer and Mary Jane a singer and an actress; it stung a bit to look behind… Peter now, well, _'dates' _Mary Jane (which was so very obvious, he had a crush on her since he was a six-year-old ) and I work as an assistant lecturer of Gwen Stacy, stuck with a good for nothing science major. Luckily I _have _an acquaintanceship with Dr. Conners who was my _and _Peter's inspiration while still in the high-school. After Peter's second and last idol, Dr. Otto Octavius became the infamous Dr. Octopus; Peter was devastated and I doubt he still has any idols left any more…

It was a disappointment, I really hoped to have a long connection with Parker, I _wished. (And Dr. Octavius' sudden change was equally disappointing) _

I folded and put both of my arms under my head, arching it up as I continued thinking…

It is really ironic, if you put each piece of the story one by one; Peter had and still_ has _a crush on Mary Jane, and now that they are dating and that now that Gwen Stacy is my partner (we work under Dr. Conners), everything becomes clear; Parker liked both MJ and Gwen, Mary Jane was closest and well, Gwen was too modest to ask which actually led to Gwen dating up with Flash…

Wow. That's quite a _love _triangle.

'_And I should definitely stay away from this fragile psychological symmetry….' _I turn over again on my bed facing the open window, no more sleepy; I decided to stare at the night sky…

'_So much has changed…'_

_Shrsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_The sirens are still not off…'_

_Shrsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_What is happening in there anyway…'_ I fished out my phone from under my fluffy pillow to see the time, squinting at the bright screen and I read the ant-like gibber; it said 02:15AM.

It hit me.

It was bloody Two fifteen in the morning! I still had a hefty amount of time left before getting up. I stood and sat cross-legged beside my rather large window, it's rosewood was keeping up its promise, I was surprised how strong it still was after so many days, I carefully picked up my sensitive spectacles from the lamp-stool and perched it delicately over my little nose. It was awkward for me to sit up on my bed and hear the sirens when others were busy dreaming.

_Srshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_It's still raining…and the sirens are not off yet….'_

_Shrsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….._

'_Good thing, tomorrow's Sunday…'_ I carefully sat on the window pane, I was staring at the old empty apartments where Mary Jane and Peter lived, they were as if people still lived in those houses and it's like at any moment you could just hear angry noises coming from Mary Jane Watson's house and shortly afterwards, Peter…who'd always be there where MJ was to be found…

'_Eh…I must admit I was jealous…' _I said as I took my phone and decided to play some games on it, I was no more sleepy…


	2. A not so 'normal' Sunday

This Sunday was different.

As we all know that this is the day of the week when everyone sighs and breath in relief, take a break and all, they all try to lie back... Even super villains decide to keep this day an 'off'; well, everybody needs a break, a day to put off the steam… It is because we are nothing but, human. Everyone of us.

Yesterday went a little bit differently for me, normally I do not under any circumstances miss a second of rest but I don't know why but, yesterday, my mind decided to think about the past…Eh, it was suddenly reminding me of I am.

It was raining, it was so pleasantly raining and it was all comfy and cold, I remember that instead of going under the covers and take a nap, I decided to stay awake and stare dreamily at the falling sky; it _felt_ like the sky was falling, you know…

Tiny droplets of water decided to rain down on earth to embrace the baby saplings, enrich the soil with freshness and delight me with the remembrance of warm memories.

I did not realize the fact that at that night, after a couple of hours of fulfilling dreaming and thinking, I at last stretched my body to take a rest, I _did _take a rest, I guess it was nearly five fifteen early in the morning when I decided to close my eyes; I woke up eventually at….um, I don't know…. It was surprisingly a short nap—

Untill, somebody impatiently knocked at the door of my bedroom.

"Aalia?'

_Knock, Knock!_

"Are you up dear?"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come downstairs when you are done, I am waiting for you." It was mom.

"It is really pathetic for a woman of my age to keep standing out here screaming at my twenty something year-old daughter to wake up!" Oh…she's angry….

I could hear her pumps clacking on the stairs as she was probably angrily going to the dining hall. I could just imagine the wrath that was about to fall upon me after a couple of minutes. What's the time anyway? Seven? Seven-thirty? I really fail to understand my purpose in this house to wake up this early, it would've been really different if she had had to bestow me with some house-work (Which she is extremely positive on denying), she rarely gives me any work to do, _especially_ in the kitchen; she keeps me away from it as if I would contaminate the place or something…

'_I can never get her right' _

My wall clock that hung proudly on the opposite wall announced the time '_07:45 am',_ I couldn't help but sigh…

'_Seriously? I guess even the villains and the bad guys are dreaming about different plans they could adopt to take over this world'_

'_But! Alas! Aalia has to be up by now,-_

I removed the sheets of off me and yawned.

-_because she has a hell of a mother'_

I somehow stood awkwardly, all messed up hair and bad breath, I gaze around idly; the bathroom seeming most appealing of all, I decided to go and pee.

After, well, peeing, I admired my super-model like face in the bathroom mirror; my face appeared as if I just popped out of a grave or something, dirty-straight hair tousled and bunched in a mess under the rubber-band which I wore yesterday, dark myopia and hyper-metropia stricken eyes that suckered inside each of my eye sockets adorned with dark circles. There was dry crumbs of saliva in a corner of my upside down U-shaped lips, yesterday's t-shirt already crumpled and damp due to sweat…

'_Ehehe …Dr. Conners and Gwen should see me right now'_

I wasted no more time and started to strip myself off my dirty clothing, when in the middle, I couldn't help but notice my thin and lanky figure; wide shoulders with a _bit _of neck muscle thanks to those days when I played basketball, thin legs that bore tiny scars of childhood mistakes, arms all long and spiderlike (except of my right arm which had a little bit of excess muscle, It was the arm that donned most of my work ); I looked down and turned on the handle of the shower…

The tiny white-with-black stained bathroom that reflected in the mirror was soon curtained under warm mist. I let my hair soak in all the coolness and moisture, eyes closed, my left hand clutched a soap as I started cleaning my body. I occasionally touched the tiled wall to feel the frozen stillness and water flowed down my shoulders to my back then hit the floor. I inhaled sharply.

I turned off the shower, already freezing.

I pulled the towel off the hanger, wrapped it around me safely and opened the door to shiver uncomfortably; the weather reminded me to take a bath with _warm_ water next time, I could predict that this weather would soon grant me with sweet-snot ridden cold…

After carefully picking up some casuals wears, drying my body and then slipping on the very essential innerwear, I picked the black hoody which I bought many months ago (My mom hates black, especially hoodies, she calls them '_emo'_). It was a black turtle-neck hoody that adorned my curves pretty well, the denim I chose to wear today was also black.

'_I guess I'll wear all black, huh? Hmm,' _I kneeled down near my closet and dug around for a nice pair of black shoes (there was not much to search from only three pairs of shoes...), a good khaki converse.

After getting ready, I checked myself in the bathroom mirror again.

'_I can just predict the words that mom will say…' _I sighed.

* * *

"Aalia! I told you once before, why don't you listen to me? Black does not _suit_ you!" Bellowed my lovely mother; she placed the groceries on a stool near-by. I went straight to hug her.

"Ok, ok! Next time I'll keep that in mind, you know first priority!" I rocked her back and forth lovingly before releasing her. Her wrinkly face lifting up at my words.

I steered her near our small dining table and pulled out a chair for her to sit, she looked at me offended; I raised a hand in a 'you-just-sit-and-relax' manner. She was so old and frail and what a good-for-nothing daughter she has, who can't even serve her ailing mother the morning breakfast? I am really ashamed of it, Tsk,Tsk,Tsk…

After serving a couple of plates and necessities, I sat and began stuffing my face with fried veggie-rolls that my mom is so good at, she looked at me all the time when I ate, and I paused.

"W-what's wrong mommy?" I drank some orange juice to clear my mouth, she had those tiny warm and motherly brown eyes glistening like she was about to cry, a weak smile blocking the meaning of the emotion.

"You…" My mom paused.

'_Mom?'_

"You see, Aalia, I-I am growing old," I kept staring at her, munching down the leftovers in my mouth while taking another sip of orange juice.

"And- um, well, I think you should look for someone…" I nearly choked on the sweetened liquid stuff as I comprehended what she really _meant_ to say.

She quickly put up her defenses-

"Oh, dear! Sheesh! I said, you look for someone like all those kids do of your age" She put a balled fist under her chin and smiled, her left hand doing exhorted movements as to say 'girl-you-know-what-I-mean'. I smiled feebly at her shy try; my mom was one tough lady and I know her behaving like this and speaking those words were something that required her lot of will-power. I quickly took a peep at my wrist-watch, it said _09:57 am; man…_didn't know I take that load of time to scrub soap on my little body, put shampoo and water and wear a pair of clothes.

I looked at my mom, diverting my attention from my shameful habits.

"Mommy, so now you _are _trying to kick me out of the house, huh?" I swayed a toasted-bread to emphasis my point, her face softened at my humored words and I regretted them almost immediately.

"Hey, hey,"

I stood and hugged her; I am so proud of my mom, she raised me and while being that tough lady from the outside, a very soft and frail and warm mother resided inside that hard shell. Today during these family moments, that core trembled for her always-lonely daughter. It pained me to see her naïve and encouraging steps to connect her anti-social daughter to the real world.

"Aalia, you are growing so fast! It was just like yesterday's thing when you crawled in nappies, then you joined school," her bony finger clasped my hand, hers were trembling.

"Then there was high-school, all your scienc-ey stuff and now my daughter's all grown up."

She stood and hugged me fully; I bent a little to support her tiny frame—

"_Voices in the air, hear 'em loud and clear, telling me to listen…—_

"Aalia! Change that ringtone of yours! All these young people and their odd trends…Jus-just change that." She said moving away from to put the eggs from the grocery bag to the refrigerator; I caught that glimpse of that weak smile…

"You know mommy, you should sometimes try out rap it's awesome." She waved her hand nonchalantly as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"—_ear, nothing can compare, I just wanna listen.., as my— _hello?" I opened the entrance door and stepped out; shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight that escaped the cloudy sky.

"Um hello?" I said again after not getting any reply; I turned back to make sure the door is close.

"Aalia? I-Is this Aalia?" _'Huh? Who's this?'_

"Uh…Yes it is, may I know the name of my caller?" I asked, crossing the streets and moving forward to a familiar house.

"…. Um…this is Peter, I mean, Peter Parker." I stopped.

'_That was…_ _pecular' _

"Oh…Yes, Parker, um, may I call you Peter?" I asked, not really sure of calling my old fried by his surname.

"Yeah! Sure, sure…no prob"

'_Hasn't he changed a bit?'_

"So, Peter, how did you get my number? Oh, Leave that; tell me why you call me?" I thought of asking him about the person who gave him this number but, I happened to realize that it would sound rather rude. He sounded so nervous and fidgety and on top this, I was planning to bombard him with questions… A part of me was practical but the other half of me was screaming in my head to talk to him; it was after so long that someone _actually _called me.

"I-I'm calling you on behalf of Dr. Conners," _'Why is he so nervous?' 'Oh! Dr…Conners?' 'Why?'_

"Why?"

"It's about the recent project going on tissue-regeneration; the tissue regeneration project is, well, ready, well, uh… It worked well on a mouse…_" _ _'It worked?! Wow, doc maybe really happy right now…Wait a minute. Peter is not a part of this project, right?'_

"How did you…."

"Uh…I really think you should check it out, Gwen's house, I-I'll be there too."

"Um…'k?"

The line was cut.

* * *

I started to walk faster, no, I was _pacing._

The tall building where Gwen Stacy lived suddenly looked so mighty and time consuming, I walked fast, ran fast, _Bling! _The elevator…

'_Oh god! I am alright, keep your calm you idiot!' _

The number that stood above my head changed colors as I felt myself and the huge metal box pull itself up against gravity.

'_All these days the serum did not work and now, it did! Phew… We were running low on time, both of us; I and the doctor, especially doctor Conners…,' 'He was so….desperate…like, he trying something so desperately for the last time of his life..' 'Jeez….Look at his seriousness and then look at me; I am nowhere…'_

_Bling!_

'_Hmm…the fusion of the tissues never went beyond some pitiful excuses…'_

I walked faster, trying to find out the correct apartment.

'_I cannot wait to see that lab rat they experimented on…and achieved…'_

I stood erect like a statue waiting for Gwen to open the door, I looked down at my shoes; they were already worn with threads sticking out annoyingly. They were pretty old, though I always saved them for anything special; they were now showing signs of time, whatever, I won't throw them away….there is nothing that a thread and needle cannot solve.

The door opened suddenly—

"Gwen- WOAW! Peter What the- huh?!" In a blink of an eye, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy came rushing of the door, both of them bumping my puny body hard; I nearly fell down. Something ticked, it was fast, almost like breaking the unstoppable train of thoughts; at first I was about to rain my wrath upon them but something stopped me, an image of somebody….

….'_what is happening_?' I was totally and utterly confused. First I get a call, and a call by none other than Peter Parker my _childhood_ friend who never tried to talk to me until now and then he abruptly tries to talk (and the fact of the serum working just fine) to me which definitely got through from one ear to another, and then I come here wasting to time only to get stampede by two friends while waiting at the door.

Gwen gasps.

'_What is wrong with her?'_

Her face changing color from sweaty red to deathly pale, she quickly shot an accusing glare at Peter (who was busy pacing around the corridor while taping furiously at his phone). Gwen was quickly beside me, she spoke something-

"Go inside! Aalia, go!" _'Uh, What?' _I did not know an A or B of what was happening around me. She pushed me inside, my feet unaware of the force, I dumbly obliged.

….At the back of Peter and Stacy, somebody was standing, I gained my composure and squinted to see a face of a disheveled man; he had his nose broken, blackish red blood oozed out of his nose like a open faucet, his lab coat was splattered with blood…The brownish blood was beginning to dry, I couldn't help but gasp at the horrible image of the poor man. Just as I thought that the broken nose is all that could've happened to him; I was proved wrong. His faced turned a bit left, exposing his—

"_Oh my mother…_" I nearly cringed at the ghastly image that stood like an ugly nightmare… Albeit a real one, in flesh and bones…

The man's face was practically _impaled_, blood, pus, and what not gushed out of three gaping slices that decorated his pale face. An eye that should've been there was missing, in place of that, flesh, pulled out of their peace with tendons and tissues dangled like a freak show. For a student like me researching genetics and tissue formation, blood and bones were nothing more than a part of study. _But,_ this, _this thing that_ stood in the middle of Gwen Stacy's charming home was hideous.

"ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING, AALIA! MOVE DAMMIT!" Gwen pushed my back, pulling out of my alien study, Peter was soon encouraging that impaled man to sit on the couch, a plastic bag which I suspected was full of cool ice was trembling in his bloody hand. The plastic went white to baby pink as he put the bag on his injured face. I winced.

"Peter, Oh my…D-did he pick up?" Gwen was again pacing. A hand was on her sweaty face which was twisted in pain, horror and nervousness; this was not the Gwen Stacy I know.

I dumbly came near her, words stuck in my mouth like crumpled balls of sand-paper. I desperately shot Peter a glance, unfortunately her was busy treating _that _man.

I looked at him and then at Gwen, him and Gwen, him and Gwen, him and—"Gwen?" I croaked. She lifted her face, tears threatening to come out.

"W-what happened?" My usual booming was nothing more than a tiny squeak. Gwen heard it nonetheless, her hands doing exaggerated movements, trembling in shock.

"W-what wrong Gwen?" I asked, taking a seat beside her, Peters hurried footsteps boomed and for the first time today, I heard _that _man talk,…. Well, more like cry…

"It's him, you know" She put her head in her hands, the noise of water gushing could be heard as Peter bought a bowl full of water, a salt-cellar in his other hand. He was probably trying to figure out how to disinfect the cut…

I turned towards Gwen, my heart-beat slowing after the sudden change of events. "Aalia, do you remember Eddie?" Her chilly voice sending chills down my spine…

"Y-yes."

"And d-do you remember V-venom?" She looked up, fists balled up and propped on her knees to support her head. I looked at her dead-serious face, comprehended those words and replied, "Y-yes, I-I mean he's, sorry, _was _that photographer who took those fraud pics of Spider-Man, right?" I tried to remember the right words. I brushed my trembling fingers up my already sweaty and messy head. I sat on the bouncy couch, it did very less to slow down my thumping heart.

"Yeah, Him," She stood and went near Peter who finished cleaning the man. "You know what?" Peter turned his face a little at me; a sad smile, expressing something like 'hi-there'…. My face did not responded to that friendliness; it was too busy frowning…

"What?" I stood, ignoring Peter entirely, all my main focus on Gwen and that man.

"He _was _the Venom" She those words so effortlessly…. "He _is _the Venom"

"….."

'_What." _

"And, I-it looks like he's still alive…" She looked at that injured man.

"_What."_

Peter nodded.

"Eddie or _Venom, _is still alive…"

* * *

***GLOMPS EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU READERS* Hello there! For those who are thinking – 'WhatTheHellWhereDidGwenComeFrom?" I'd like to say 'Surprise! Surprise!' . This story is 'mixed', a.k.a, this story contains almost ALL of the characters of the spidey franchise, despite based on 'MovieVerse'. If you research a bit about Mary Jane and Gwen, you'll see that in the 'ComicVerse', MJ and Gwen do exist altogether although Peter does date only MJ, while having some suppressed feelings for Gwen… As the comic progresses, we discover that MJ and Peter break up due to mistrust, Peter starts believing that MJ (now a successful actress) has become a self-centered woman; ultimately breaking the relationship temporarily….**

**OH! Imagine Andrew Garfield as Spidey, K? s**

**I won't blabber much about the comic because, well, you'd probably get loads of hints of what will happen in the future of this story. **

**Also, Doctor Octavius will also return in this story… (I think, keeping him dead is such a waste -_-)**

**To all those Harry Osborn fangirls, I would **_**love **_**to say- "Sir, Orborn shall return",**

* * *

_***The Amazing Spiderman 2 SPOILERS* -**_

**So, will his father (Yes, yes, yes!, NORMAN FTW!) We'll also get to see Electro (Max Dillon) in the future….**

* * *

**A **_**loads and loads**_** of stuff are about to happen and when you think about me copying the original plot and sticking it here, you are wrong…. My OC is a normal girl who happened to be Parker's invisible neighbor … Though, who knows….What she'll uncover (Psst! She doesn't know who Spidey is *Winks)**


End file.
